Paging Nurse Minako
by Glitter Angel
Summary: What happens when Minako decides to be a nurse?


**Paging Nurse Minako**  
**By Glitter Angel**

Minako sat flopped on her stomach in her room, flipping through a magazine. She sighed deeply, turning another page.

"What's the matter?" Artemis crawled onto Minako's head and sat down.

"Oh Artemis," she sighed, "I have nothing going on in my life. All of these girls are traveling, meeting cute guys, dominating the world, have three jobs and still find time to have clear skin. All I have is a dingy job saving the world. I want to do something more…"

She suddenly sat up, her eyes sparkling. Artemis flipped off of her head.

"Artemis, I've got it! I can be a nurse! I was one before and I'm sure I did a great job and I could do it on other people and I could make a lot of money dontcha think?" She smiled at him, saying the sentence in one big excited gasp.

By now she was strangling the small white cat. His eyes bulged as she smiled enthusiastically.

"I'll go call them right now! Oh, Arty, this is great!" Minako got up and dropped Artemis on the floor, who then gagged and passed out.

**

Minako walked up and down the bright white hospital halls, smiling almost maniacally.

"Paging Nurse Minako…you're needed at Room 201."

"Ooooh, my very first call! Yay!" Minako ran down the hall to Room 201 and opened the door eagerly.

"….Makoto?"

"MINAKO?"

Makoto lay on a hospital bed, her arms and right leg in casts. She looked a little bit nervous to see Minako at a hospital, working on her. But hey, who wouldn't be?

"Ehhh….Minako, you work here?"

"YEP! And I'm gonna give you extra extra special care and help cause you're my best friend and I like helping people!"

Makoto started to sweat. "Sure, Minako," she said through a forced smile.

"So what happened to ya?"

"Oh.." Mako looked at her casts. "Well, I was mountain biking down a mountain and sorta fell down a canyon. Kinda stung, but I'm okay."

"Coolies!" Minako smiled uncontrollably at her first patient. "Need help with anything?"

"Not really-"

"Coz I can help you with anything!"

"Okay, but-"

"Here, let me help you move this!"

Minako grabbed Makoto's broken arm and swung it into the air, ignoring the sickening crunch of bone coming from Makoto's forearm.

"Bones need a lot of moving around so the muscles can…uh… "rehadilibate" and grow stronger!"

Makoto flinched in pain. "MINA…!"

"Oh, don't worry Mako! I do this all the time to Artemis at home, and I have plenty of practice! He doesn't mind one bit!"

"MINAKO!! AHHHHH!"

Minako looked down at her patient. "There! All done!"

Makoto sat back, her arm twisted in three different places. She closed her eyes in pain. "Min..a…ko…"

"Oh, it's okay Mako-chan! I've got it all under control! Now…for your lunch…"

Minako stood up and disappeared into a side room. A crash was heard, but she came out with a gourmet meal of limp broccoli, pale chicken and sick-looking chocolate pudding.

Served in a bedpan.

"I couldn't find any other clean plates back there, so I used one of these metal platters," Minako smiled at Makoto's horrified expression. "There's tons of them back there, though I'm not very sure while they were all stacked in that little cabinet underneath the sink. Oh well, eat up!"

Minako took a big chunk of broccoli onto a plastic fork and shoved it into Makoto's mouth. She chewed it reluctantly, her skin pale.

"Hey, Makoto, I don't think they clean these things too well. It looks kinda weird on the bottom of this plate…"

Makoto gagged and spit the broccoli into Mina's face. Minako fell back on the bed, pulling Makoto's hurt leg down with her with another sickening crunch.

"OWWW!"

"Oops!" Minako stood up and dusted off her nurse's hat. "Sorry bout that!" She giggled. "Being a nurse is so much fun! Especially when I get to take care of an extra special friend like you!" She squealed and grabbed Makoto buy the neck, squeezing her like she did Artemis. Makoto fell back and passed out from lack of air, pain and purely, to put her out of her misery for a short while.

**

Minako was back in her room the next day, lying in her bed, reading a magazine. Artemis peered into her room cautiously, then bounded onto her bed and sat on her back, purring.

"What happened to the job at the hospital?"

Minako sighed deeply. "Oh…a few minor slipups and I was outta there. They said I could take care of people more like me in a different wing in the hospital. I was all excited until they led me to the psychiatric ward."

Artemis sat back. "Oh well. That's too bad-"

Minako squealed happily and grabbed Artemis by the neck and squeezed him hard. "But that doesn't mean I can't play doctor at home with YOU! Where did we leave those band aids and syringes last time?" She led a squirming Artemis down the hall.

Nurse Minako was still on call.

-------------

Author's Notes: New story! I haven't really written in awhile, I know. I've been busy and low on inspiration lately. School isn't very fun when you have a ton of homework. I really had fun writing this. If you really like my story, or feel I could have done better, I would really appreciate a review! I love feedback! ^_^  



End file.
